halo_fan_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector Throne
American|status = Alive|affiliation = U.S Army U.S Marines G.R.E (Galactic Republic Empire)|rank = Sargent Major|species = Cyborg|sex = Male|eye_color = Green|skin_color = Caucasian|height = 6.7 ft|weight = 64 lbs|family/relatives = Married|image1 = Vector Thron-ex flying his jetpack.PNG|relatives = Unnamed family and creators Ryan Honduran (manager) Rexford Tyrone (friend) Zavazor (wife) Zyryu (friend/enemy)|hair_color = Black|place_of_birth = August 1st 1900 Texas U.S.A|age = possible 198 yrs old|equipment = Combat Knife Single Action Army M14 Rifle Thompson submachine gun Fragmentation Grenade etc}}Let's do this jar heads -Vector to his Marines. Japanese banzai soldier oh god everybody run for your lives! - Vector's trauma flashbacks of WWII. '' Biography Vector Throne was a cyborg veteran who served int he Army during both the first world war and the second world war. He fought against the Japanese Army all the way to the end of Shuri Castle he lost a right eye during one of the island's of Japan when giving his fellow Marines the plan to attack the Japanese outpost. He is a crack shot gunslinger with two Single Action Army revolvers during his time in the second world war. He said he used more pistols than rifles and subliminal machine guns he one time dual wielded two M-14 rifle's during the Vietnam War. Early Life and Career ''I always wished that i could be a heroic detective like Batman and that wish came true - ''Vector. Before the great war and it's sequel Vector was created in 1900 (One year/century after the Industrial Revolution) and was one hard working engineer in Texas and always dreamed of being the captain of his own naval ship he always loved the outdoors and exploring the world. After moving out of his families house and living on his own he put aside his dreams of being a selfless vigilante and joined the United States Army and join the U.S.M.C during his training he met with a Cicadost name Rexford Tyrone and the two became close friends. He fought on the navy ships of world war I and in Pearl Harbor against the Japanese kamikazes in world war II he said that the most scariest battles he fought was the Islands on Japan against the charging Japanese Soldiers he said that his heart was about to pop if more kept coming. After World War II, serving in Korea and meeting new friends. After the second world war Vector yet again was pulled back for duty but this time in his "wishing he would've been in Korea as his vacation trip. Yet again serving with his WWII Marine veterans (including his friend Rex) before engaging against the North Korean Army he met another cyborg like him Ryan Honduran and a Cicadost named Jack Johnathan Clayex. Vector, Ryan, and Jack, including Rex got along great. Ryan and Jack mentioned a British S.A.S soldier name Fredric Shepherd or as Ryan and Jack call him as Freddy the four met Fredric and Vector said that i am guessing that he isn't like most British people I've seen Fredric said that he would live the free life rather then having controlling master Vector offered him some tea but Fredric refused saying that tea is a opium drug to my opinion and i rather drink coffee and have some donuts with it as well. Vector said that i like him guys his personality that he is fun creative and doesn't do those British tradition but would rather be American than British. As the four became friends the firefight started going on in Korea so the five went into the front lines to face off against the communist North Koreans and fight against Stalin and get revenge on him for his betrayal on the Americans and his refusal for feeding the German people. Fredric also mentioned that he is a very good sniper and was a trick shot with side arms and good with doing stealth missions. After the Korean War Ryan said that MacArthur was fucking nuts threatening to drop a atomic bomb on North Korea (which would've resulted into a third global conflict) the five said that i hope we don't get into a battle like this ever again Ryan said that the Chinese innocents we're charging at us and plus they we're threatened to fight against us or their families will be killed them damn communist i hope this doesn't happen again. Stationed post at Vietnam After the Korean War Vector was stationed at a post in Vietnam he seemed to enjoy the plants and trees but also worried about another World War II Japanese attack scenario. He then said I hate it here can we go somewhere without any jungles now. One of his fellow Marines said that we just got here but, Vector replied saying i wanna leave this god forsaken jungle right goddamn now! he Yelled out. Jimmy Wilhelm (one of Vector's top Marines during WWII) whispered to Robert Stone another Marine and said that I think Vector is suffering, from the Japanese attacks from the islands. We've been on or he is starting to show sings of post traumatic stress disorder. He even said that he looked uncomfortable in the trenches, but he wanted more fighting in his military life. Robert said that we should report this to our superiors. But Jim said no we should make him happy Robert parsley agreed and letting Vector stay in Vietnam. When the battle got intense Ryan, Jack and Rex including Fredric joined the fight with Vector. In a fight against communism in Vietnam against the N.V.A and the Viet-Cong Ryan said that the Viet-cong is more scarier than both the German Nazi's and the Japanese Empire. When enough collage students rioted for the troops to leave Vietnam Ryan, Fred, Jack, Rex, and Vector all felt relived Ryan said that he and Jack are retiring from the military, while Vector and Rex said that they'll both get drink and forget this whole messy fiasco Fredric said that he'll continue to hunt wild animals and claim some of their fur or skulls as trophies. The four went their ways and said until we meet again and Ryan said that oh by the way i am gonna see this unknown far away galaxy myself Jack told me that their is a new army i can join called the Galactic Republic. Mercenary life and his Various equipment He started his mercenary life after the above accounts then he started being a hired gun. He then started to train in the arts of assassination, C.Q.C, martial arts etc his mentors gave him old equipment and armor until he can find new ones to buy off the trade network for make his own. Many hired Vector for jobs that gave him good money he said to his friends that "It's a tough life in the galaxy in there are thugs, criminals and radical militia's including rouge Mandalorian's on the half it's not fun being a hired gun when you face up to the most brutal challenges even making the hard decisions". Vector said "On the bright side at least it's better than being controlled by corrupt governments and also no politicians to tell you what to do". Vector also received new armor weapons including new food and water on his future adventures, knowing that the worst is yet to come any day now i'll be ready whenever the time comes. Personality and Traits ''Vector is a very chill and cool that's why he is a calm aggressive fierce warrior - Raphael. Vector is a chill cool and a funny person he loves to drink beer and play card he is even a funny comedian he helps his friend Rexford Tyrone pull pranks and antics he can sometimes be easily afraid by anything that reminds him of traumatic events during his days of WWII Said by Raphael, Vector is a aggressive fierce soldier in battle he uses anything at his disposal such as dual pistols, tracer missiles, guided rockets, sniper rifles submachine guns etc. He is one of the most wanted bounty hunters both the galaxy and in the United States. Zyryu said that she might be his match but i don't think that'll come in a long time and he will know to defeat himself when his own size battles him. Vector's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Due to intense fighting and years on the Japanese islands of World War II, Vector received Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but stayed in the Army and lied about it to his friends and fought in the Korean War, Vietnam, Supreme Galactic War etc. When Ryan heard that Vector had P.T.S.D and lied about it he was extremely mad at Vector and told him to stay at home and take his medicine, but Vector refused to stay at home but Ryan's sister had to use chloroform on him to put him asleep. Cold War 2.0 Category:Protagonist Category:Soldiers Category:Cyborgs